


Unexpected

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the party, Clemont gives Ash dance lessons. It all ends up to being really awkward, Ash is a guy... Clemont is a guy... Plus with Ash being clumsy and being a really bad dancer as is, something is obviously bound to go wrong. (Tie-in/Sequel to A Bit of A Problem) Diodeshipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

“Ash you’re doing fine.” Clemont laughed. Ash looking down at his feet, one step. Two. “Just relax and steady yourself.“ The blonde ushered the raven into a steady, slow motion as they swayed to the beat of the music. The girls cheered them on, wishing them good luck.

“I’m not used to this,” He mumbled. Clemont was a _guy_. Though Serena said how much of a great dancer he was at the party, and how much Ash sucked, and he needed lessons for the upcoming Master Class’s Party. “And uh – “

“I’m a guy, I know.” Clemont sighed, nodding his head. But that frown quickly turned into a smile, regardless. “We’re friends, Ash. Serena just wants to become better at dancing…” He winked, then the time came when the music spend up and they would soon part from each other. Ash tripped though, and fell into Clemont.

The girls gasped, what happened next was totally unintentional, and a total accident. “Clemont – I – _mmmph_!” Their lips met, Ash’s arms dangling around Clemont’s waist lazily, and it was sort of a sloppy kiss too. His first kiss, and probably Clemont’s as well.

 _With his best friend_.

“Clemont – I – “ Ash muttered, trying not to look over at Serena or Bonnie, trying to pay attention at the music that was still ongoing. He didn’t even look at Clemont, he just looked down to the floor. “I’m so sorry.” He was blushing, and now he was chewing his lip. And now – he was running.

 _This wasn’t supposed to happen_.

 


End file.
